


Lovestarved

by universecharm



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pining, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: Gary didn't know what he had lost until he had it again.





	Lovestarved

**Author's Note:**

> "Dear baby  
> I hope someday, somebody wants to hold you for twenty minutes straight  
> They don't pull away, they don't look at your face  
> And they don't try to kiss you  
> All they do is wrap you up in their arms and hold on tight without an ounce of selfishness in it  
> I hope you become addicted, baby  
> I hope you become addicted to sayin' things  
> And having them matter to someone."

Fun fact about humans!

Physical contact with those you are close to is a _basic need_. Without it, depression and suicidal behavior is nearly a guarantee. This is why people who are depressed can be physically clingy, or frequently shy away from physical affection- often depriving themselves of it as a means of self harm.

Five years.

Five years without physical touch from another living creature.

Gary was, in the greatest understatement of the century, on the verge of madness

And the worst part was that he didn’t know it was an issue! He thought he was just lonely and needy, that once he was free he would find someone and be their friend and everything would go back to normal.

His timing was about all that was off, really. Avocato filled that hole before he knew what was going on, but it still felt like something was  _ missing _ . Nine hours into a game of cards and he still felt.. Empty.

Then they talked and he took Avocato’s hand and oh, wow, oh  _ wow _ did he not want to let go. 

Then, through the horrible buzzing numbness in the void where his arm used to be, he found that feeling again a second time when Avocato hugged him, the two of them floating out in space and clinging to each other and Gary felt that last piece of the puzzle slide into place. This was what was missing, he thought, as Avocato shifted his arms to hold him closer, Gary’s chin resting on Avocato’s shoulder as they drifted, and he considered that maybe HUE could take his sweet time finding them if he could have this moment last just a little longer.

But it ended, and the fact that what he needed was  _ so close so close so close-  _ would not leave him alone any longer. He found himself drifting closer to Avocato whenever possible, grabbing his hand when they stood close together, making  _ eye contact _ for once in his life as a form of misdirection as he reached for Avocato’s hands and arms and anything and  _ everything  _ he could reach.

Avocato didn’t seem to mind Gary’s actions, and if he did, he didn’t say anything. Maybe he thought it was weird, but Gary was always happier when they were close. 

It didn’t surprise Avocato when Gary sat in the booth next to him and laid across his lap, burying his face into Avocato’s stomach and hugging around his waist with one arm while the other rested on his knee.

Avocato paused his work, looking down at Gary and smiling as he brought his hand down, tracing lightly along his spine. Gary arched his back into the gentle caress, groaning quietly and nuzzling Avocato’s stomach. 

Avocato chuckled and went back to work, still gently rubbing his back, not paying much mind to it. 

Gary nuzzled his stomach and sighed deeply, looking up at him with so much unbridled happiness and  _ love _ in his eyes that it caught Avocato off guard. He thought for a moment, then took off his glove and cupped Gary's cheek. “You alright there, captain?” He said teasingly, a smirk on his face. 

Gary pressed into his hand and kissed his palm, sending waves of  _ something _ through Avocato’s chest. He blushed under his fur and rubbed his thumb lightly over Gary's cheekbone.

“Mhmm.. Yeah, yeah, I'm doing  _ fantastic _ , thanks,” Gary said before he kissed Avocato’s hand again, closer to his wrist. Avocato blushed more, uncontrollably, his breathing getting quicker with his heartbeat. 

He laughed, a little wobbly around the edges. “You sure? You’re a lot more uh,” he ran a hand through Gary’s hair and Gary closed his eyes, sighing like he was in love, “touchy today than usual.”

Gary paused and looked up, smiling sheepishly. “Is that… Alright?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course. I just got worried, is all.”

Gary just stared up at him like he was the sun and the moon and the stars. He relaxed and smiled again. “I'm fine. Just glad to have a friend like you.”

Avocato bit back a purr, which was harder than it sounded with Gary kissing his hand and smiling and being so sappy. He rolled his eyes and went back to work. 

"Right back at you, man."

**Author's Note:**

> Youve heard of gary petting avocato now get ready for..


End file.
